User talk:TheFanMaster
Notice You have over three (3) self-created pets and have not mentioned the original whereabouts of them. Either state the type of Pet Creation Studio that you own, or show us that you have a pet catching license. PTCT - Pet Catching and Distributing Association of the SR Universe What is a pet catching license? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 12:09, June 30, 2011 (UTC) It's a lisence for catching pets. 12:26, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Your license must include: Your profile image, your species (Human, Troll, Serrangio, Troller...), and your age in whatever year system you use (Earth years, Alternian solar sweeps, Serrangian years, etc.). PTCT - Pet Catching and Distributing Association of the SR Universe Which one of Troll and Troller is the ones from HS? And what is the other one? Trollface? 14:56, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Both Alternians and Trollandians are called Trolls, so in Universal terms, we consider the Trollfaces "Trollers" as they tend to actually troll people more than Trolls do (any conversation is considered trolling) LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:33, June 30, 2011 (UTC) TFM, your Pet Catching License was approved by: Dr. Drunky Herpaderp. PTCT - Pet Catching and Distributing Association of the SR Universe We could be called Trollfaces. 08:20, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Assistance needed. I need you to serve as a messenger. On the Dan-Ball Wiki, find SR123 and tell him that Ludicrine is willing to give him another chance. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:32, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll try. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 04:41, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 14:51, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Oh gog. This won't end well. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:59, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Why not? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:34, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I tried about 2 months ago, he hasn't responded since. ZoshiXProfileTalk 17:03, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Use Raindus The Breedery mentioned that Raindus was born to be a strong and persistant fighter, and he has been taking his unexpressed feelings out on other pets. Don't let him turn to a dark fate, sign him up for this upcoming arena event! ZoshiXProfileTalk 16:42, July 6, 2011 (UTC) What is a pet catching license?!?! Title says all! 16:13, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Why are you asking him? You don't need to know. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:17, July 7, 2011 (UTC) All "rigts" reserved W.T.F.LazroTalk 00:33, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ohhaimakesureyouclaimyourseeds Otherwise they will be put under an Admin's custody. 16:04, August 18, 2011 (UTC) This also includes Spectrum. 05:59, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Gooey Someone's been playing his Yoshi's Island DS... LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:06, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I shall make a 'Gilbert the Gooey' pet for my pack. You play it too? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 15:09, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Bye, I'm going to sleep. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 15:10, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :I played it but I'm not very good at it. However, for Yoshi's Island on the GBA...I find it a lot better. It's the first game I won entirely, secrets and all. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:44, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Cuz GBA Yoshi's Island is a million times better. :: Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 01:39, August 20, 2011 (UTC) You can't make Gooey! The name is already used! But you could make Gilbert the String. Bwahaha. 15:42, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Editing userpages Hi. I noticed that a few days ago, you edited someone else's userpage without their permission. You are not allowed to do that, unless it is a housekeeping edit (fixing redirects, nonexistent articles, categories, etc.) or reverting vandalism. Please do not edit other people's userpages without their information in the future. Thanks. --Waddle D33 But wait, that's not good enough. There's no way you'll listen to this. Damn you. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO HERE? Do you have some sort of censorship fetish? Do you like that smug, "snarky little assfuck" feeling of knowing tiny bits of information that nobody else knows about? If you are not aware of this, I am a strong believer of information being available to everyone, especially if an arrogant power-climber is desperately trying to censor a link, A SINGLE LINK. I am honestly contemplating compiling a list of all online GIF makers and posting it on the main page. Do it again. Vandalize my page again and mess up the link. EDIT MY PAGE, DAMNIT. D33|action=edit}} HERE'S THE LINK. I dare you. I DOUBLE DARE YOU. SEE WHAT HAPPENS. Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 15:31, September 1, 2011 (UTC) He's done more things than that. 15:57, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: ???? Why does everyone think i'm bad? Why? You aren't "bad" in the sense that you are a vandal. The grammar is probably a minor reason, but the main issue is your attitude. You tend to do your own things without taking into consideration as to how the rest of the wiki would react. (Ex. the Fan Boons, recreating a template that an admin deleted, making duplicate pages, etc.) As Poisonshot would say, "MAKE EMPATHIE"! You also spammed for badges, a crime that I personally take very seriously. There's still time to change though... Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 12:57, September 6, 2011 (UTC) You did all of this. 13:03, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: ???? I know I'm always hard on new people, but seriously! Nobody here is out to kill you. I was just messing with you because it takes a while for me to trust new users. Waddle D33 is upset because what you did to his page is vandalism and was simply retorted with a joke. Caagr98... well, I don't know. But really, I'm an admin here. So is Waddle D33. If you feel he's not treating you right or you feel I'm not, tell us! We aren't going to ban you for speaking your opinion. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:34, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Mostly I don't like you for the points 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 9 and 11. 15:14, September 7, 2011 (UTC) The War I wish to make an offer as a small assist to your army. I will give you one free User:Ludicrine/Pet Pistols|Pet Pistol from my store. The weapons here can carry multiple attacks as opposed to maxing out a pet at the Gene Center and risking injury. You may customize one of them for no price of drawback, just because I like to see a good war. I have offered Trolland the same, though if they decline, which they might, you will have an advantage. Best regards, LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:01, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 07:10, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Trolland will not be able to participate in your war because they're struggling hard against my Seashore Base, who has declared a state of independence and started to attack everything. They swarmed Trolland and completely took it over, killing most of the Trollfaces in the process. However, Trollus, General Trollface, and Professor Trolluck have escaped using my Fairy Warship (That fairy contest on DB wiki). They're currently flying around achieving nothing. I assume you will simply add insult to injury by attacking Trolland while they're in this horrid state, you ungodly lowdown trash. (TACM) DMSwordsmaster Talk 09:54, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I will take over the Failand war, as Trolland is currently occupied. 14:24, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Pet Arena You relize this is your battle. Don't you?D7015 TalkFactory 23:51, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Onyx Mines 2 I tagged it with a delete and deleted the image. Reasoning being: You didn't ask! What I've noticed from you is that you have a "surprise" flare. Like for the Video of Fan-Ball pets. I can respect that, but you really should consult at least one admin for approval. I mean, the video didn't have proper credits and was poorly executed due to the fact that all of the pets were just jumbled all over the place. Onyx Mines 2 was tagged because I WAS considering making another one, but you beat me to it and replaced the map with something entirely different. I wasn't too thrilled with the redirect as well, as it conflicts with the enemies who all link to "Onyx Mines" and not "Onyx Mines 1". Also, do not claim facts that have not been approved by creators. You got some people to believe that there was an Onyx Mines 2 directed by me, when instead it was your own. :I'm sorry for blowing up on you earlier, but try to contact the creators of things before expanding. If you wish to help me with OM2, that's fine, but wait until I have the ideas for enemies and such. Thank you, LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:32, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Why did are you trying to delete Pond, I created Pond then DO I HAVE TO ASK MYSELF? And if you are trying to delete it because of the stub then the answer is I am going to create it sometimes later. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 08:16, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Ignorance. I'm in a hurry, so I'll give it to ya quick: Block due to ignorance and disrespect. I'll leave you to it to let you think about how this had gone wrong and I'll fill you in later. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:27, September 15, 2011 (UTC) DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:10, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, here's your list of reasons... *Ignoring warnings and friendly notices from admins *Yelling and abusing admins (Pretty much everyone) *Not acknowledging users with power (Hey, I know HGD is awesome, but I am not a user. Can I get a little more RESPECT, please?) *Ignoring stone warnings (No means no. NO POLLENING CENTER.) *Changing the subject to make a useless point against a user BUREAUCRAT (From: Hey! Sorry about the mishap with Onyx Mines 2. Here's how you can help next time! To: WHY THE F/CK DID YOU PUT A DELETE TAG ON POND OMG SPAM VANDALISM YOU SUCK BECAUSE YOU ARE A NORMAL USER AND HGD WILL MAKE ME AN ADMIN) There you have it. Change Waddle D33's link, you get banned. Ignore me, you get banned. And for gog's sake, I explained everything to you in a very nice way that you can come to me if you have issues with your treatment and you STILL insist on going to the same admin over and over again. Give him some space, will ya! Also, I hope you learn from this lesson... you know what happened to Yodakiller, right? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 23:35, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :I don't. :@TFM: ASK FIRST, then the community won't get angry with you. Asking permission for the Pollinating Center or whatever it was called first would be better. You have had good ideas in the past (Science Division and its subdivisions), so don't copy other people's ideas and change the wording of it. :And about that poll... don't close it within a day of the article's creation... make it THREE (3') days ''at least. : Waddle D33 Talk '''ಠ_ಠ 03:16, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I might do something while he's banned and unable to react. Da Failland war will be won! 16:22, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :Not that TFM had much of a chance anyway... you have like, three other countries backing you up? TFM has... erm... : Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 19:05, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Zero. And his army is a bit... small... since Trolland's scouts stole the vehicles. 19:11, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Welp You're unbanned now.... I DO hope you learned your lesson, because right now I'm mad.... 22:54, September 18, 2011 (UTC) He probably hasn't. Also, I got some good news for you. It seems your arch enemy has fallen on the path of inactivity. Knowing him, he'll post a reply 10 seconds after this. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:48, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Who do you mean by arch enemy? 06:25, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :He ignored the notice and went on editing as though nothing freaking happened. He better expect another ban soon... possibly for the duration of a week. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:18, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :What did he do wrong after his September 15th block? : Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 19:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC) DO YOU GET IT? Out of compassion I have found in my cold heart for you I relieved you of your block an hour or so early. Now don't f/ck this up. And try getting more active with your pets. You know, sign a couple up for activities and such. Because if I hadn't made it clear last time, your pets can run away, and I would love to keep a select few for myself. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:32, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Creature Researching Lab That page has been nominated for deletion (by me) and I have put it off for a while. But now, I'm giving you a fair amount of options regarding the fate of that page: #Move it to a subpage "User:TheFanMaster/Creature Researching Lab", #Make it more active, #Merge it with another page, or #Request for it to be deleted ' DON'T' just remove the delete template, . Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 22:08, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't care, you can delete it. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 05:06, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :Taken care of that KRAKEN thing. 13:57, October 4, 2011 (UTC) D:< You honestly thought I was Poisionsh/t?! (Not that I know who that is but I take it s/he was/is bad.) No. I'm a friend Ludicrine invited. I think he already mentioned it to you. Elemental Pandas 00:35, October 24, 2011 (UTC)EDIT: Forgot the signature. AHEM. You need to learn to ANSWER QUESTIONS. You know, the thing that you're SUPPOSED TO DO instead of IGNORING PEOPLE. ARE YOU THEMODMASTER OR NOT? YOU WILL ANSWER IN 00:00 November 4 2011 UTC OR YOU GET KICKED OFF THIS WIKI, PERMANENTLY. AND HAVE FUN TRYING TO MAKE ANOTHER WIKI, BECAUSE THE PET IDEA AND SIMILAR THINGS BELONGS TO ME, AND THEREFORE, TO THIS WIKI ONLY. ATTEMPTS TO RIP IT OFF WILL RESULT IN A BAN FROM WIKIA CENTRAL AND COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT. have a nic# day, sir. ld. Yes. But that doesn't count on FB wiki. Because that's my account on Super Mario 64 Mod wiki (TheFanMaster sounds a bit too weird in SM64M wiki). So, I created an other account. NOTE: I WILL NEVER USE THAT ACCOUNT ON FAN BALL WIKI AND I WILL NEVER USE THIS ACCOUNT ON THAT WIKI. P.S: I double voted with my signed of account. Because: NO REASON. Even I did not know why I voted double. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 07:05, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Double voting is an offense on this wiki, so I blocked you. Since you admitted it, I lowered your block to 3 days and allowed talk page editing. Consider yourself lucky. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:10, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :THANK YOU. THAT ONLY TOOK HALF A MONTH. Additional accounts are sockpuppets, and the reason why you got two votes for stories, which you DID NOT WRITE ANY OF, is because of your account. And if you aren't using it on Fanball, there's no reason for it to be here, yes? I'm deleting it. It ends up kept on the other Wiki you are on. Everyone wins. Rage over. Block reduced dramatically. Comprende? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:11, November 3, 2011 (UTC) HEY THEAIRCONDITIONINGMASTER Competition's dead. You lost. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:06, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ooze Erm... you planning on hatching the siblings anytime soon? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:51, December 25, 2011 (UTC) What sibling? And Merry Christmas! ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 05:38, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :Well this is a super late response. In Ooze's AC description, it says that he has three siblings with him, pictured in small slime capsules. They should be sent to the Breeding Center for incubation purposes ONLY and could then be relocated. Sorry about the late response and blowing up about this, I thought you knew about that. Also, since I missed the chance to say Merry Christmas, I'll just say Happy early Valentine's Day instead. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:27, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Greetings :HENTAI WOODY. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:49, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back TFM, welcome back! I want you to continue to contrib here. We are short on user. DMS is still there. I know, he almost maked the wiki only have 1-3 person. But luckily, many user have come back! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 21:17, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 05:59, June 7, 2012 (UTC) *Sigh*... Apology. Alright. Sorry. Obviously, I don't take this wiki lightly, and I was upset that you only came back because there were new users. Again, I hope that I could try again to be a less arrogant and childish admin. Also, Ooze was never put into the Breedery. Would you like me to work on that? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:37, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. You can put Ooze in the breedery. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 05:37, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the gift! I made him a gif version! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 10:07, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Questions: #Can you edit your comments please instead of making multiples comments? #Would you be more active please? Poisonshot ProfileTalk 19:31, July 5, 2012 (UTC)\ I'll try ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 10:07, July 8, 2012 (UTC) DON'T FUCKING ENCOURAGE HIM. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:43, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Err... This is a official bird. This bird species is not the official bird. Okay? Poisonshot ProfileTalk 12:00, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Give me my pets back title says it all... Sorry, but you were out of the wiki for more then like, one year? Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 12:12, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :I believe the rules dictate that you're going to have to readopt them all under normal AC regulations. ' LAT (Talk • )' 12:16, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :: By the way, TFM, you ascended into canon. ♋ [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 13:41, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :: But on a more serious note, the long period of time in which you were gone has sort of decided your fate pet-wise. Some number of your pets have already been re-adopted by other users, and I'm fairly sure that they won't be all that keen on just giving them to you. And your remaining pets in the Adoption Centers will almost certainly not all be returned to you per your request, as are the rules. I'm sure that, with time, you can re-adopt and re-claim a number of your pets, through a long process of re-adopting them. This is going to be your best option with everything. And any sort of throwing fits will do you no good at all towards getting your pets re-claimed. That will likely lead to you getting banned, in which case you'll never be able to get your pets back. Which would be unfortunate for you. In the meantime, I'm sure that a pet re-imbursement may take place by you getting gift pets or making pets for yourself. You may also want to check over some of the new stuff that we have now, so that you can get caught up to speed with everything. This is really all the good advice that I can give you for the time. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 18:10, December 22, 2014 (UTC) ::: He's and he's already barking demands at us and ghosting. Can we ban him because we think he's SR123? DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:29, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :::: Well, it's actually reasonably understandable that he's a bit upset over his pets being lost, I mean, there were a lot of them, and I'm sure they took a lot of time to amount to such a number. He just needs to realize that it's not the right thing to do. And we don't have any proof that he is SR123, so we can't get him for that. Though I've seen the guy and what he's done, and I'm not really much of a Fan (ohlohloh get it) of him, I do think that he hasn't violated any rules as of his return, so he should at least be granted chances for redemption before he gets banned. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 23:35, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :And a welcome back to you too. :For being such a courteous (?) long-time user I'm sure that we can give you 'some' of your unadopted pets back, but those that have since been adopted or are part of adopted families will have to remain in current ownership or be adopted manually. No, you may not pull a Caagr98 and make up pets to trade with, because that's cheating and dumb and dumb and cheating. If you want to give random gifts away that's fine but don't expect bunk back. :I'll be working on a list of pets to give back to you once I consult with others on the matter. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 00:05, December 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Really?? Ugh. I wouldn't let the prick have his pets back all willy nilly. If he came and asked for his pets back in a manner that is socially acceptable, then maybe. But he literally walks back and demands his pets back. And then ghosts. I'd just let the little shit get his pets back the hard way, because judging from that, he hasn't learned a damn thing from the year he's been gone. And Mori, he has no reason to be upset because he knows fully well what the rules of inactivity are. Unless he ignored them/thought he was above them. Both of which are highly likely. DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:41, December 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm back! ^_^ ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 08:53, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Welcome back. Activity is not exactly what it used to be, and we mainly fool around on a Fan-Ball Discord server nowadays, but we're still alive. Kind of. Fire InThe HoleTalk 10:28, August 17, 2017 (UTC) :Unblocked you and everything. Welcome back! ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 16:21, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Thanks ya'll! Can u guys gimme ur facebook ids? So we'd stay connected forever :) : don't think folks around here use facebook all that much ' LAT (Talk • )' 15:56, August 20, 2017 (UTC) :While I have no problem getting in touch on Facebook, you have to remember that I check it once a month, literally. There's basically nothing you'll get out of that, eheh. Fire InThe HoleTalk 19:32, August 20, 2017 (UTC) i can't believe the fan master is finally back '[[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 20:39, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Yeah thought I'd check on ya guys :) -- ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 06:16, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Hi guys! It's been such a long time! How are you all? Yo Wadup good people? Anyone still there? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 11:29, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Blop 1. Re: my talk page - Yeah lol. It was the ultimate con. 2. Hiya! A lot's been going on since you've last checked in with us. The big one's that we've just unveiled the Fun-Ball Wiki a few days ago, which is where we're planning on migrating all of the stories not related to Dan-Ball. 3. Most of us are still lingering and keep a close eye on this wiki, but most of us have taken a backseat to editing on the regular. Life in the way and all that. Hank's a bit busy at the moment but will definitely see your message eventually, as will most of the other people you've mentioned. Except Waddle D33, but I'll just pass on your greetings to him next time we see each other. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ''' 14:46, October 9, 2019 (UTC) It just feels so great talking with you guys again.. ^_^ I mean literally this community was my childhood thanks to you guys! I must say, I always pictured you as some alpha college dude being all savage and stuff.. I really got hit in the balls bad knowing the truth! xD I'll surely try to be more active on all the wikis.. But you know.. Life and stuff.... :( I'm in the last year of high school and the biggest exam of my life is coming up.. Like all your life depends on it kinda stuff.. Typical asian scenarios..... Well hopefully I'll get into the college of my dreams and persue my dream of moving to the US.. Where do you guys live btw? Another dream of mine is that atleast once in my life I get to meet all of you great people in person! :D Hopefully back in another week.. Up until then, adios.. :) ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 10:49, October 16, 2019 (UTC)